


夜客

by yzdydmg



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzdydmg/pseuds/yzdydmg
Summary: 夜晚，寻找生意的流莺遇上了一位客人
Kudos: 7





	夜客

**Author's Note:**

> 其实很想发大眼仔（屑大眼仔我发一次图片就屏蔽一次，活下来的全是嗨魔哥哥的）投粮站，不过感觉自己写得好挫就不去丢人投稿啦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
> _(:з」∠)_旧车快发完啦，说好的给小姐妹写文还没动，没动力可真要命（让我再次许愿希望能捡个豆芽TUT）  
> 上一篇感觉点击量比其他文多了好多，惊了，难道真的是以前写的巨好我越写越差了  
> 好的我叨叨完了您可以看正文了

希尔注意到那个硌狮族是在他被抢了一桩生意之后，穿着做工精美的和服在码头等着下一班船，他身上的配饰无一不是高级货，希尔琢磨着这位应该是出手阔绰的主，脸上一改刚才被抢了客人的郁闷，面带微笑走向了那位硌狮族男人。他今日穿的是一件轻薄的浴衣，这在夏秋交际的夜晚多少显得过于单薄了，但是他这种做皮肉生意的男人没有多余的理由能把自己裹得严严实实，毕竟客人们可都是得看他露出的大片胸脯才会决定是否选择他。今夜他在商店街这已经呆的够久，行人寥寥无几，这个硌狮族人就是他今晚最后的目标了，这单生意做不成，他最近几日可就又要捏紧裤腰带过日子了。  
他走上前去，那位硌狮族先生面色阴沉，似乎遇上什么事而心情不佳，希尔全当没看到一般，对着那位客人说道：  
“您看上去似乎是在等下一班船，可是这班船貌似刚走没多久，您要不就回去上边的商店街里坐着等吧。”  
野兽一般的男人本来十分不耐烦的样子，但是扭头看见希尔那一副谄媚讨好的模样，又或许是透过绷紧的浴衣看见了他身上挺立的那两点，本来平静的身体多了几分燥意，硌狮族男人再仔细看了一眼希尔的打扮，顿时知道了他是干什么的。正巧，男人今夜造访一位好友家中，几番挑拨之后对方却又满脸歉意的告诉他，他已与一位冒险者定下了婚约，计划好的事情泡了汤，男人自然神色不悦，如今有只路边的野鸟凑上来，他自然也不是什么清高之人，与希尔攀谈起来。  
商店街内没有休息的好去处，杂货商附近的那个供人休憩的小后院倒是适合野合，只是地方过于狭小，被人发现了不可谓不尴尬，希尔想来想去，倒是想到了一个好去处，他对硌狮族男人说：  
“今晚的风可真大，您在这吹风吹了这么久，想必也被冻惨了，我知道这附近有一个隐蔽免费的温泉，既然下一班船还有很长一段时间才到，不如您就跟我一起去泡个澡吧。”  
男人点头答应，双方聊了几句，都知道对方是什么心思，只等到了地方直接做了。

沿着海岸，踏过小溪，走过住宅间寂静无人的小径，希尔与他的客人这才到了他们此行的目的地，藏在隐秘滨山洞内的一个小小温泉，此处比起另一头的白云温泉而言风景虽说并非最佳，但是临近大海，又别有一番风味。希尔为男人脱下昂贵的羽织外套，才刚刚放好在一边，男人的手便探进了希尔的浴衣内，把玩起了他的乳头。  
希尔是已经被调教的十分敏感的男妓，只轻轻揉捏两下，整个人便已经有了感觉，硌狮族男人的另一只大手伸向了他的大腿，为了方便做事，他一般都不会在浴衣下再穿什么，在此之前也已经做好了扩张以便迎接街边就想做的客人，因此那粗大的手指很容易便探进了他的后穴。这硌狮族的手指只是轻轻搅和几下，希尔的后穴便出了水来，这倒是让男人很惊讶。  
“没看出来，你居然还挺淫荡的。”  
手指又多加了一根，这已经是相较于正常人阴茎的大小了，希尔忍不住微微喘息起来，嘴上却还要迎合着说：  
“求求您，再给我多一点.....”  
带着薄茧子的手指探进更深处，希尔同时也配合的扭动身体，突然，男人的手指似乎触碰到了他的那一点，希尔瞬间腿软摔倒在了温泉水中，薄薄的一层浴衣被水沾湿，贴合在身上，配合起那绯红的脸与喘息，在硌狮族男人的眼中竟展现出了一种色情的魅力，他身下的巨物很快升起，他脱下剩余的衣物，随手撸动了几下也跟着坐在温泉中，一把扯过了希尔，使他跨坐在自己身上。  
不用特地去看，希尔也知道抵在穴口处的一定是个大家伙，龟头才刚刚探进穴口，希尔便有些紧张，他能承受住的最大玩意之前是一个鲁加族的，只是那也是很久以前的事了，平时的他并不爱做体型差过大的生意，只是普通的精灵与高地男人，他们的长短粗细就能够满足希尔那淫靡的小穴。硌狮族的客人可没管希尔的紧张，他稍稍用力，拍了拍希尔的臀部，即使已经可以保留了力道，但希尔还是觉得那里一定被拍了个巨大的红巴掌印，痛意缓解了紧张，肉刃又捅进去不少，尺寸的不合自然会感觉不适，希尔没有办法，只能不断扭着屁股，妄图使自己的后穴能尽快吞下肉茎。  
等到好不容易整根没入，两人顿时都舒了一口气，男人本就憋了许久，今日还莫名受了一肚子气，对待希尔当然不会怜香惜玉，等穴肉稍稍能习惯他的阳物了便开始动作起来，他又粗又长的阴茎每顶弄一下都能填满希尔的肉穴，希尔被顶的浑身酥软，阳物上长着的倒刺插进来的时候还未感觉到什么，到拔出去时带来了适当的痛感，虽说痛，但也意外的很爽。后穴分泌出了更多的淫液，随着每一次的动作流到交合处，硌狮族的第一次射精并没有令希尔等待太久，只是希尔本能的忘记了一件事，这面容形似野兽一般的人，他的肉刃在射精时也不是什么好玩意，大量的温热腥臊的精液被灌进操得烂熟的穴，这量多的简直就像是男人在希尔的穴里小便一样，希尔不自觉的攀着硌狮族的身体，情不自禁的感慨：  
“您的量真多，我都快装不下您的‘东西’了。”  
“你这淫货的穴也不差，还挺能吃的。”  
两个人对视一眼，终于开始了今晚的第一个吻，硌狮族的牙齿对于人类来说锋利得很，但是男人似乎因为以前的床伴的原因很能把握和人类接吻的尺度，舌上也生长着倒刺的猫科生物令这个吻给了希尔更多不一样的体验，男人的手指也没有停下，不停的揉捏着希尔的乳粒与胸脯，令他恍惚自己的胸部仿佛能被男人捏大一样。看着希尔餍足的模样，男人突然萌生了一点恶趣味，凑在希尔耳边说：  
“你说现在夜深人静，这里又偏僻，我要是杀了你，是不是没有其他人知道？”  
希尔一点都没有被他的话吓到，男人与他过的是不同的生活，不知道希尔为了谋生已经和各种各样的人睡过，不管是什么身份，技术好或坏，在希尔这里都是几枚金币银币的事情，他只露出一个媚笑，用最柔软不过的话语接着说道：  
“那好呀，请您一定好好的肏死我，让我快乐爽死。这样的话，就算我真的死了，也是满足，的不会变成冤魂去找您。”  
语毕，男人动作的幅度开始大了起来，他大力的拍了好几下希尔的屁股，希尔痛的发出一声惊呼，却只听见男人似乎带着笑意一般，低沉地说：  
“那我就来干死你这个小骚货好了。”  
男人抱起希尔，他的手托住希尔的屁股，而希尔的腿努力的缠着他的腰，手攀着他的脖子，他就像是无情的机器，握着希尔的胯部狠狠地往阴茎上撞，力度大得像是要把囊袋也撞进后穴中一样，阴茎的抽插也带动着那些倒刺也不断刮着内壁中的软肉，希尔甚至怀疑现在他后穴里流出的浊液与精液搞不好还混杂了些血丝在里面，但他已经没工夫想太多别的有的没的了，强烈的快感将他的理智尽数剥去，一开始他只是被爽到呻吟，现在山洞里却只彻底回响着他嘶哑的叫声与肉体碰撞的啪啪声，以及那些大量的精液从交合的缝隙流出滴落水中的声音。到最后，硌狮族的肉刃即使拔出来了，希尔的小腹仍是隆起的，只要希尔稍微挪动一下，后穴都会慢慢流出精液。  
希尔已经整个人彻底放松下来，泡在温泉水里将自己后穴中的遗留物抠出，他忙活了半天只感觉后穴里的白浊仿佛只多不少，不免多了一丝烦躁，再回头一看，男人已经擦干身体穿戴整齐，又变回了尊贵的有钱人模样，他扔给了希尔几枚金币，随后头也不回的离开了。  
希尔连忙捡起那几枚金币，也顾不上继续清理了，穿起滴着水的浴衣也打算回家去，至于路上遇上了熟客又在草丛间来了一发，这就是另外的故事了。


End file.
